


A Dangerous Assignment

by BossBaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coercion, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBaby/pseuds/BossBaby
Summary: With orders from his father, Fuyuhiko is forced into a ludicrous assignment of losing his virginity by the end of the week.Peko is compelled to help him.[Eventual Smut (Coercion tag not related to KuzuPeko pairing)]





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mild sexual coercion. 
> 
> Apparently I just like to put Fuyuhiko in uncomfortable scenarios. (Sorry, not sorry?)

Peko walks down the hall to the young master’s room, her feet making no sound as they tread the familiar path to his door.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a male voice rings out from behind her just as she is about to knock on his door.

She turns around, back straightening when she realizes it is one of the yakuza bodyguards who serves her master’s father. She lowers her eyes and steps aside obediently.

“The little punk is going to be having a _visitor_ soon,” he smirks.

She inclines her head in acknowledgement and takes her leave.

Only when she disappears from view does she frown to herself.

_A visitor?_ And one that would be coming to the Kuzuryu’s family home. That seemed… personal. It was clearly not for business purposes.

But the young master had not mentioned anything of the sorts to her this morning during her usual check in with him. _Not that he is obligated to tell you anything_ , she reminds herself.

But the way the bodyguard had said ‘visitor’ in a jeering tone sets her on edge.

Peko snakes her way to the front entrance of the Kuzuryu complex and melts into a dark corner behind a looming pillar that would grant her a clear line of vision to the entry door.

It is some fifteen minutes later when the door opens and another one of the bodyguards who works for the Kuzuryu family walks in.

Followed by… _a girl?_

Well, ‘girl’ is probably not the accurate term.

The female is unmistakably well-developed, as evidenced by the short black dress that clings to her body like a second skin and covers basically nothing. She has long black hair that cascades down her back in perfectly messy waves. From her hiding spot, Peko can only see the back of her head, but when the stranger turns to survey the entry hall, Peko catches a glimpse of her face.

It is perfectly made up to highlight her piercing blue eyes and long lashes. Her high cheekbones are accentuated delicately, and her lips are painted in a deep crimson that matches her sultry smile.

_Is **she** the visitor?_

“This way.” The female is led out of the foyer and Peko waits a few moments before following silently.

An indescribable emotion surges in Peko’s chest when she sees the female and bodyguard being admitted into the young master’s room. A feeling which intensifies when, after a few minutes, the bodyguard exits…alone.

_What is going on?_

Peko bites down on her lip so hard she tastes cooper.

She forces herself to breathe in a deep sigh, schooling her features into its usual stoicism and trying to rid herself of whatever it is she's feeling. It is inappropriate for a tool to become so worked up. And over what, she isn't even sure.

Peko is about to force herself to walk away and seek the comfort of the Kuzuryu’s dojo despite having completed her daily training when she hears the door to her master’s room fly open.

“ _Get the FUCK out!_ ”

Followed by the female from earlier, who scrambles out, or rather, is thrown out so forcefully, that the bodyguard who initially brought her in has to catch her before she landed on her shapely bottom.

Wracked by concern for her owner, Peko races towards his room only to have to sidestep out of his way, almost colliding into him as he stomps out. He barely spares her a passing glance as he heads for the staircase to the upper floor, his entire face fuming red.

Peko was used to the young master’s temper, but this time is different. She has never seen him _this_ angry before.

She follows his movements with careful eyes. They widen as he wrenches open the door to his father’s study without knocking.

_This is going to be bad_.

Luckily she does not have to figure out what has gotten him so riled up because she can hear his cursing all the way from the main floor. In fact, she is positive the entire household can hear. And not just because he had forgotten to close his father’s door when he barged in.

The Kuzuryu family in general seemed to have piercing voices. She remembered the many times when she and the young master were young children and they would hole themselves up in his room to hide from the screaming matches of his parents.

How she had wanted to cover his ears for him then, but had known that he would only snap at her that he didn’t care. So instead, she had sat with him while he pretended to watch television, gritting his teeth hard each time they heard something break, or sometimes, it would be a blow striking flesh.

His furious voice shakes those memories out of her mind.

“Are you fucking insane?” She hears him hiss.

“Ah Fuyuhiko. Finished so soon?” The senior Kuzuryu chuckles darkly.

“You better have a good fucking explanation for what I just…dealt with.”

“What, you didn’t like my birthday present?”

“ _What kind of fucking present is that?_ ”

“Mind your tone with me, boy. I take it you are not here to express your appreciation.”

“Like I said…are you fucking insane?”

Peko strains her ears, but cannot make out the reply from the Kuzuryu head.

All she knows is that the young master falls silent at the lowered murmurs from his father, which is not a good sign.

While Peko knew that the yakuza heir did not get along with his father, he was always careful to show the appropriate amount of deference.

Saying he is currently throwing caution to the wind would be an understatement.

Peko’s eyes do a quick sweep of her surroundings before she creeps up the stairs.

The two bodyguards that had been present earlier have high-tailed it out of sight. The Kuzuryu temper was famous among the household, and no one wanted to be the target of their uncontrollable anger.

She takes refuge in the upper floor’s guest restroom which is conveniently located next to the study room.

_I need to ensure the safety of my master,_ she tells herself to absolve her of the transgression of eavesdropping on a family discussion.

“–and you are now eighteen. You’re basically 100% made of hormones. Things can become… _distracting_ for you. As the future head of this clan, I need to make sure you’re able to conduct yourself appropriately.”

“And what part of conducting myself appropriately is getting me to fuck a whore?”

Peko’s mouth falls open. _What the…_

“I did not realize she was not suited to your tastes. Would you prefer the more innocent virgin act? That can be arranged as well.”

Peko hears him spluttering in fury.

“I don’t want _anything_ arranged,” he finally spits out.

“My patience is wearing thin, boy. Here I am, generously extending to you many opportunities… Your lack of appreciation is _pissing me off_.”

The young master finally falls silent.

“Here is how this is going to go,” his father continues. “Your…lack of experience, shall we say, may prove to be problematic. Forgive the bluntness, but the last thing I need is for you to fuck something up because you’re thinking with what’s between your legs.”

Peko feels her face go hot.

“Women will use underhanded tricks, especially in our business. Tricks that guns and swords don’t work against…

Oh trust me, I am enjoying our conversation as much as you are,” the yakuza head says sarcastically at the choked sounds his son is making. “But fuck your sensitivities, I need you to be prepared. And you can’t be prepared if you continue to put pussy on a pedestal.”

There is a painful silence.

“Oh what, no snappy comeback now?”

“What the fuck do you want from me?” She hears him bite out.

“By the end of this week, you better have at least one notch on your bedpost. And don’t try to give me that crap, I know you’re a virtuous little shit. Do you think I wouldn’t know what goes on in my own house? So don’t feel like you can lie your way out of this one either. You’re shit at lying anyways. That’s another thing you need to work on.

So, one week. Who it’s with, I don’t give a fuck. You can hire someone – clearly I have no fucking clue what you want – you can get your little hitgirl to drag someone off the street for all I care. Just make sure it doesn’t end up with little Kuzuryus running around. I don’t want to deal with grandchildren right now. Are we clear?”

The young master mumbles a reply under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Yeah, we’re fucking clear.”

“Good. Now get out.”

Peko presses herself against the wall of the dark bathroom in anticipation of his exit.

Just as she sees his shadow fall into the entryway of the study, his father’s voice calls out again: “And Fuyuhiko?”

His son halts, although he refuses to turn back around.

“The next time you come in here without knocking, I cut off one of your fingers.”

Peko sees the young master tense up. “Yes, sir,” he mumbles before walking off. The door slams behind him.

* * *

“Fucking bastard!” Fuyuhiko kicks his chair across the room and it slams with a bang into the wall.

_I’m going to **kill** him, _ he thinks furiously, his fists clenched so tight that he can feel the sting of his nails digging into skin.

His chest heave with anger, waves of disgust flooding through him with every breath. He feels like he is going to be sick.

Fuyuhiko almost laughs at himself. What idiot becomes nauseous at the thought of having sex?

_Maybe I do_ need _to get laid_.

He sinks onto his bed, still shaking.

It isn't like he wasn’t attracted to women, he knew that for a fact. He just hadn’t met anyone who he actually wanted to fuck yet. And given his family’s reputation, it was pretty fucking hard to just go out and meet people normally.

His stomach turns with revulsion again at the thought of the girl that his father had ‘gifted’ to him.

It had been too much. The sensuality practically oozed from her every pore, not to mention her overflowing bust. Did she not have something else to wear that was not two sizes too small? And her perfume was just too overpowering. It made him ill.

Everything about her had the opposite effect of what she was probably going for.

However, some guilt creeps in over how he had practically tossed her out of his room. It wasn’t like it was her fault that he wasn’t into it, she was just doing her job.

What the fuck is he going to do? He groans, head in his hands.

A soft knock at his door interrupts his thoughts.

“What?” he barks.

“May I come in?” It was Peko.

_Oh fuck no._

He panics. Should he tell her to fuck off? She probably would.

“Young master?”

“Stop fucking calling me that!” he snaps with his automatic response.

She takes that as permission to enter his room.

_Shit._

He watches her close the door behind him and survey him.

He is sitting on his bed, his body coiled with tension.

“Is…everything okay?” she asks cautiously.

“Everything is fucking _great_ ,” he retorts.

He exhales a breath of frustration before looking up at her, about to apologize for his attitude.

“I heard you talking with your father.”

This is officially the worst fucking day of his life.


	2. The Offer

There is a long silence where both parties just stare at each other.

Peko starts to worry at his lack of outburst, which she had been steeling herself for.

_And…is that his eye twitching?_

She waits patiently for a response.

“What…exactly did you hear?” He is eerily calm. That frightens her more than when he yelled.

“Your father has given you a mission to…gain sexual experience with a completion deadline of this Sunday,” she summarizes in an even tone.

“Peko?”

“Yes, young master?”

“Give me your sword.”

“May I ask for what reason?”

“So I can fucking slit my throat rather than have this conversation!”

“Then, no. Forgive me.”

He glares daggers at her.

Worried that he is going to throw her out, Peko takes a deep breath and then says, “Perhaps I can be of assistance.”

“Yeah, you can. Hand it over,” he gestures at the sword that is safely encased in the sheath swung over her shoulder.

She shakes her head, hands reaching to hold onto the shoulder strap just in case.

“Okay. Then could you please leave me the fuck alone?”

“At this time, I am concerned about your well-being…and possible danger to yourself,” she says.

“Didn’t realize you were a shrink all of a sudden,” he snorts. “Alright doc, let’s have a fucking session.” He leans back on his bed with his hands at the back of his head.

“I want to help,” she continues.

“Tch. And how the fuck are you going to do that?” he scoffs.

“I would like to offer myself as a way for you to…fulfill your assignment,” she says, feeling her face grow hot.

He bolts up so quickly that he bangs his head into the hanging lamp that hovers over the headboard of his bed.

“Ow, _FUCK_!” he hisses.

She automatically reaches for him.

He cannot get away from her faster, scurrying backwards from her outstretched fingers until his back collides with the wall.

_What. The. Fuck._

He breathes heavily, his mind racing so quickly that he cannot keep up with its processing.

Okay, maybe he actually does need to see a shrink. Because he is having a massive hallucination in which Peko just offered to…Fuck, he can't even finish the thought for fear that his mind is going to combust.

“Young master?”

Her voice is hesitant. Since when is Peko _ever_ hesitant?

He doesn't like it.

 _Fuck, when did it get so hot?_ He tugs at his tie, trying to pull it off, but his fingers keep slipping. It threatens to stifle him. He lets out a growl of frustration before wrenching it off so violently that it rips.

Somehow it doesn't help the heat.

He hears her clear her throat to get his attention. He struggles to look anywhere but at her.

“Forgive me for my senselessness…I realize that it would be distasteful for you to lower yourself to someone of my level. I just wanted to be of use to you…in any way I can.”

His voice makes a strangled sound that she has never heard before.

“If it is a matter of appearance or attire, I can make any necessary adjustments that you would like.”

He has to take several deep breaths before he feels like he can speak coherently. “Listen. I don’t know what kind of shit you’ve been smoking, but you better knock it off right now before I toss your sorry ass out of here!” he threatens.

“I assure you, young master, I have not been ‘smoking’ anything.”

“Do you even know what you’re saying?!”

“Your father has given you an order that is causing you much trouble. Please allow me to help you…I can be anything you need.”

Fuyuhiko wants to yell at her to get out. He cannot handle being in the same room with her right now or he feels like he is going to lose his mind.

Suddenly a nauseating thought creeps up on him.

“Wait a fucking minute! Did **_he_** put you up to this?” He stands up abruptly. “I swear I’ll fucking kill him.”

Before he can storm back up to his father’s study, Fuyuhiko feels Peko’s hand slip around his forearm.

She releases it the moment he turns to look at her.

“He did no such thing. I had no knowledge about this…assignment, until just moments ago.”

“Then…why?” he asks hoarsely.

Peko blinks at him. “I am yours to command. I want to be of use to you.”

“Goddamn it, Peko. That’s _not_ how it works.”

He feels his frustration mounting. Followed by exhaustion. He cannot handle this bullshit.

His shoulders slumps down, and his eyes lower to the floor. “Peko, I need you to leave. _Now_.”

He only looks up after he hears his door close softly behind her.

Despite wanting to kick himself for ordering her out, he desperately needs time to clear his head and process the shitshow of a day it has been.

That, and a cold shower.

* * *

Peko walks blindly back to the small room that served as her living quarters in the Kuzuryu compound. She was not there often, only for the nights when she is not standing post outside the young master’s door. Otherwise, she spends most of her time by his side or training at the dojo.

She paces back and forth across the small length of her room.

Her thoughts go to him and his…predicament.

Her face heat with humiliation at the memory of his face when she offered herself to him.

Of course, he would not view her as a sort of…desirable candidate. She had embarrassed them both for the suggestion. Her fists clench tightly. He will find someone far more suitable for this assignment.

And yet, the thought of him being with someone in that sense makes her stomach churn in a way that she does not understand.

He had clearly been distressed at his father’s orders. She only acted on her instinctive need to protect him and alleviate any source of discomfort for him. And aside from murdering the head of the Kuzuryu household for him, she had fallen short of any other solution in that moment.

To her, the offer had been a simple one. Her body already belonged to him since the moment she was given to him by his father. Its sole purpose to shield him and kill when he needed. This was just…a different kind of need. But one that she is willing to submit to nonetheless.

But he looked at her as if she had suddenly told him she wanted to become the next big pop idol.

Peko sighs. This is clearly not within her realm of expertise.

She anticipates that the next few days are going to be particularly arduous, but strengthens her resolve to help him in whatever way he wants her to.

With great difficulty, Peko forces herself to get some rest. Her sleep is preoccupied with disconcerting images of the young master entangled with the seductress that he had been gifted with earlier.

* * *

Fuyuhiko presses his forehead against the hard marble wall of his shower, welcoming the cold spray of water.

This is completely fucked up, he thinks to himself for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

_“Please allow me to help you…I can be anything you need.”_

Peko’s voice creeps dangerously into his mind.

He shakes his head violently as if he can rid himself of that memory. But it was no use. It is seared into the depths of his mind. And fashioning very precarious, dark thoughts.

There is no fucking way **that**  is happening, he stresses to himself.

 _But you **want** it to. _ His mind taunts him.

No, I fucking don’t!

 _Are you sure about that?_ An unbidden image of Peko flushed with pleasure underneath him comes swirling into his mind.

 **FUCK OFF!** He panics.

His eyes fly open and he forces himself to glare at the shower wall.

 _Not so virtuous now, are we?_ His mind cackles darkly.

We are **not** fucking doing this. He hisses to himself, trying to put a halt to the discussion before he seriously lost his sanity.

Peko was so off-limits she might as well have been locked in the highest room of the tallest tower of some castle surrounded by yellow caution tape claiming ‘Do not enter.’

_But she offered herself to you. She wants you._

No. She. Doesn’t. Fuyuhiko grits his teeth.

He knows that Peko had only said that because she continued to think of herself as nothing but something to use. And he hates himself more than anything for not being able to change her mind. To make her see what he saw.

Someone who deserved everything. Everything that he couldn’t give her, even if he wanted to.

And in the darkest part of his mind, he knows that if things had been different…if she could ever see herself as his equal – **which she fucking was** – that he wouldn’t hesitate for a moment to accept her offer.

But clearly his words to her over all their years together had no effect.

Why couldn’t he make her understand?

It makes him livid. It makes him want to take her by the shoulders and shake her until she got it.

 _Maybe what you need to do is to **show** her. _ His mind purrs sweetly to him.

_Actions speak louder than words, don’t they?_


	3. The Choice

It is definitely one of the worst weeks of Fuyuhiko’s life. At night, he tosses and turns restlessly in his sheets. He just cannot seem to turn his fucking mind off. It kept jumping from how to get away with murdering his father to Peko’s… proposal.

He is so fucking exhausted.

Not to mention he is so agitated trying to avoid Peko, who just seems to be _everywhere_. He feels like he spent all week dodging her, and he cannot keep up with it anymore. Plus, he _missed_ her. She…helped take the edge off things. He knows that she would notice his avoidance, and is relieved that she seemed to be giving him his space. Fuyuhiko hopes it's because she is regretting her offer to him. That is fine with him, he will refund it gladly – no charge, no fuss.

With that issue hopefully out of the way, he is still left with his father’s – as Peko worded it – assignment. With only one day left, Fuyuhiko is really toeing the deadline. Which his father had stopped by his bedroom to remind him of that very morning.

“I’m not playing games with you, you little shit,” he had barked at his son, who stood there with his fists clenched at his sides, fantasizing about them pummelling in his old man’s sneering face.

“Here. I didn’t realize you were _that_ hopeless,” his father drawled, tossing him a folded piece of paper before walking out. “You have until tomorrow morning.” The senior Kuzuryu didn’t even need to threaten the consequences for defying his orders – Fuyuhiko had had enough beatings growing up to know what would be in store for him should he resist.

He looks down at the paper that had been left on his desk. On it is scrawled a telephone number and the words ‘ _Hotel Kumasutra_.’

* * *

It is almost 7:00 PM when Fuyuhiko finally feels like he can't put it off any longer. A quick internet search confirms his angry suspicions. ‘Looking for your ideal companion? Or just wanting to spice things up? Pick from a wide array of fantasies!’ The suggestive pictures presented on the website makes Fuyuhiko’s cheeks burn, and he quickly closes his internet browser.

Well, he is certainly limited in his options. He can either: 1) Try to pick up some girl and somehow convince her to sleep with him, or 2) Toss out his pride for one night and just…hire someone to do the deed. As much as the second option fills him with disgust, it seems better than navigating the messy world of one-night stands. The second route at least was more of a…business transaction…it would be brief, uncomplicated, and impersonal.

Fuck, he doesn't want to do either. And he can't decide which one would be worse.

In the end, Fuyuhiko grudgingly settles on option two. It would guarantee a successful outcome, and he just does not have the energy or desire to feign an act with some stranger.

He stares at the phone in his hand for a good ten minutes, unable to stop his wrist from twitching.

Slowly, he keys in the number. His thumb hovers over the call button.

A knock at his door causes him to drop his phone.

“Goddamn it!” Can he not catch a fucking break?

Yet, there is an underlying sense of relief at the interruption. Even if it is his father coming back to demean him again, it is better than making that humiliating phone call.

He wrenches open his door.

It is Peko.

_Never fucking mind._ This is much worse.

* * *

Peko has caught him off guard, she can tell. Good, she needs to talk to him before he can decide to shut her out. Like he had been doing all week.

She enters his room without waiting for his approval.

“H-hey!”

“Forgive me,” she apologizes, moving past him. He jumps back to avoid touching her which allows her to sneak in and shut the door firmly behind her.

The moment Peko enters, she knows that he has not completed his father’s assignment. There are dark circles under his eyes. He is scowling fiercely and overly fidgety. He had avoided her for days. That had hurt her. But she pushes that aside. All that mattered now is him and making sure he is alright. That is all that ever mattered.

“I-I really can’t do this right now,” he tells her impatiently.

“You are running out of time, young master. Have you…settled on a plan?” She questions in a careful tone.

He makes a strangled noise in his throat.

“Yeah…it’s all…figured out,” he mumbles, not looking at her.

“And you are okay…with it?” She asks cautiously.

He explodes at her. “Of course I’m not fucking _okay_ with it! _Nothing_ is okay about this!” He runs a frustrated hand through his short hair.

Before she can apologize for her tactlessness, he beats her to it. “ _Sorry_. Fuck, I just…” he trails off.

“It’s fine,” she replies automatically.

“No, it’s not,” he sighs, shoulders dropping in misery.

Her chest aches at his obvious distress. She wants to reach out and protect him, but she can only stand there.

She has to try though. “Please let me be of use.”

He tenses at her words. “Can you please cut that shit out?” His temper returns.

But Peko is not going to back down, not this time. “Forgive me for my unsolicited frankness, but there is little time remaining, young master. And things do not seem to be okay. Let me help you with this.”

“Fucking hell, Peko. _You can’t help me with this._ Why don’t you fucking get it?!”

She swallows hard. “But…I want to help,” she says meekly.

“I know, Peko…” He deflates, his expression softening. “And I wish I could let you.”

“Then let me,” she takes a step towards him.

_Shit, that was **not** what he meant!_

_Or did you…_ Fuyuhiko tries to shake that illicit thought out of his head. Now is  _not_ the time for his dick to masquerade as his brain.

“This is a concern of attraction? I understand that you…would not desire me in that way,” she says slowly, trying to make sense of his resistance.

“That is so not the problem,” he snorts.

“Then…why?” she frowns at him.

“Because Peko…because…it’s _you_ …”

“I thought appearance was not an issue.” She is confused.

“ _It isn’t_ ,” Fuyuhiko bites out, exasperated. Hell, if he ends up going to that _Hotel Kumasutra_ , he probably would reflexively pick out someone whose features eerily matched Peko’s. Not that he is about to admit _that_ to her.

“The _issue_ is that if my father wasn’t the world’s biggest jackass, you would never…d-do this! Because you don’t _want_ it. Not the way I want you to.” _Fuck, what is he saying?_

“Not the way…you want me to?” She echoes, trying to understand.

Fuyuhiko feels like he is going to die of embarrassment, but he is determined to make her get it. This is way more important than his stupid pride. That way, just maybe…Peko would stop holding herself with so little regard.

“Peko. If you wanted to do this, I’d want it to be your choice. Not because you’re trying to help me. Not because you think it’s your fucking duty or whatever. But because you want this…because you want…me…” he trails off.

He seems to be equally confused as her at what he is saying.

His face is so red.

Peko panics.

_What is the correct thing to say? What does he want her to say?_ Her mind races.

He must have seen her struggle because he approaches her cautiously, and very slowly, he takes both her hands into his. It fills her with warmth.

“Forget about what my father wants, he can take his assignment and fucking shove it. This is about you and me. Just us. I’d rather you say no than do something because you feel obligated to. Just tell me to fuck off. And I would, I promise. And I’ll never bring it up again. But, I need this to be your decision. That’s…really important to me. Peko, please just try to understand.” He releases her hands from his grasp.

Peko feels helpless. She is only good at following orders. She does not know what to do now that he has presented her with the opportunity to choose something.

…But he had asked her to try. So she would. She would do anything for him.

Her brows furrow in concentration.

Did she want him? She knows unquestionably that she wants to _help_ him. But that is not what he is asking for, is it? _What is he asking for?_

Is he asking if she wanted this…kind of intimacy with him? She is unsure. It was just never in the realm of possibility before.

But…if Peko is being honest with herself, she knows that her feelings towards him are not that of indifference, despite how hard she tries to be detached. He is…everything to her. Her whole life revolves around him. And not just because she had been ordered to by the Kuzuryu clan. Initially, yes that had been the case. But over their long years together, he had been the primary source of her happiness. And when he was upset or frustrated or scared, she felt all that too, despite trying so hard to remain emotionless. She is far more in tune with his feelings than with her own.

She can feel his eyes on her. He stands there patiently, hands in his pockets.

“I-I…” she hates the way her voice quivers.

She sees him tense up the moment she speaks as if he is bracing himself.

Her throat is dry. She licks her lips, and tries again. “I want…what you want.”

His face falls and her heart sinks.

_Wrong answer. Useless, useless, useless._

“Peko, that’s my line. What **_I_** want is what you want. No cheating,” he says, giving her a hopeless laugh.

That eases the tension, even if it is just a little.

She closes her eyes and tries to imagine what he is asking of her.

At first her mind draws a blank, but then slowly a vision of him emerges. He is reaching out to take her hand. It is like what he did only moments ago. It had been…nice.

That progresses to him holding her closely. She imagines his body pressed against hers.

Then he is leaning in to kiss her…

Her eyes fly open, her face flushing. _Did she want **that**?_

* * *

Fuyuhiko watches her with her eyes closed and shifts awkwardly. He tries to remain still so he doesn't startle her out of her deliberation. He would stand there all night if he had to. He watches her, mesmerized.

The fact that she has not just outright said yes comforts him. It means she is really considering this for herself. At least, he hopes that is what is she is doing.

But as he stands there waiting for her response, a surge of anxiety hits him. Maybe he shouldn’t have unloaded all this on her and then demand a decision. He is such an idiot. He had basically backed her into a corner…

He didn’t do it on purpose… He had impulsively seized on the opportunity to give her this choice. But now that he had, he wonders if he had been playing dirty. Was pressuring her to make a choice really a choice?

It was just that in the heat of the moment, he had been mixed up and simply blurted out what he was feeling instead of weighing the consequences of his words. He always seemed to be doing that. He was all reaction whereas she was all composure. He hid behind his hot temper whereas she hid behind her blank mask, always so calm and collected. For once, he just wants her to _be more_. Be whatever the fuck she wants to be. And do whatever the fuck she wants to do.

Fuyuhiko’s heart skips a beat when at last her long eyelashes flutter open.

“Yes,” she whispers so softly that he almost doesn't catch it.

“W-What?” he stammers. He definitely heard that wrong. Or misunderstood. Or is dreaming.

“My choice is yes.”

**_Holy shit._ **

“Y-You sure?” he asks disbelievingly. “Listen. I’m sorry, I just fucking sprung all this bullshit on you. I didn’t mean you have to decide _right now_. I just wanted you to really think about it. And you can take however long you need to do that. We don’t have get into this tonight.” He is rambling again.

“I have considered what you asked…I am sure.”

His eyes roam her face for a hint of uncertainty, but she is giving him a look that sends his blood racing.

_Well, fuck._ Now what is he supposed to do?

 


	4. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

He makes no movement towards her since her declaration. Had he changed his mind?

Was this some kind of test? Had she failed?

Peko opens her mouth to question him, but shuts it before she could let ‘young master’ slip out.

 _He doesn’t like it when you call him that_ , she chastises herself.

“Peko.”

She looks at him, her heart racing wildly.

“If at any point, you no longer want this, you have to tell me. Okay?”

“Okay,” she echoes.

“Promise me you will. I won’t be mad.”

“I promise.” Her brows furrow slightly. _What was he so concerned about?_

“Alright, good.”

Then she watches him take a deep breath.

“Would you please take off your clothes?”

_Ah._

First, Peko removes the sheath that holds her sword from her shoulder and kneels to lay it on the ground carefully. Then she slips off her shoes and places them beside her sword neatly. Next, she peels off her stockings, leaning down to pull them off one by one until she is barefoot.

Then, she frees the red tie of her uniform and slips off the dark pullover, leaving her in the grey tank top that was underneath. His eyes are watching her every movement.

Her fingers hesitate at the edge of her shirt. He makes no indication of wanting to hurry things.

She swallows hard and then strips off the dark top. She watches as his cheeks turn a wonderful shade of red.

Then, she pulls down her pleated skirt until it pools at her feet. Clothed in just her black bra and underwear, she feels very exposed. She hears him release a long, ragged breath.

“Should…should I continue?” she asks, unsure.

“Only if you want,” his voice is low and shaking.

Peko tries to continue, but her fingers waver at the strap of her bra. _Just do it_ , she presses herself.

He senses her hesitation. “Keep ‘em on, if it’s better.”

She looks down in embarrassment. Before she could berate herself over her inability to undress, he takes a step towards her.

He stops until they are centimeters apart. His fingers softly tilt her chin so that she is looking into his eyes. “You are so fucking perfect.”

His words flood her with a foreign kind of pleasure. She does not know how to respond.

“I want to kiss you so badly,” he says.

 _Then why wasn’t he?_ Peko wonders. He is waiting for something. _Oh._

“I would like that,” she responds shyly.

Her heart beats frantically as he gently cups her cheeks in his warm hands. His lips brush against hers softly. Her eyes flutter closed.

At first, she moves her lips with his tentatively and unhurried. But as the heat builds between them, she needs more. She tells him so by gently clenching both her hands into the front of his shirt.

He slips his tongue slowly into her mouth as his arms encircle her bare waist.

She presses herself against him, and becomes distantly aware of how clothed he is. He lets out a stifled groan. Her hands slip into his pinstripe jacket and she slides it off him. He complies and shrugs it off.

She feels him direct her to his bed and lowers her down onto the soft sheets. She looks up at him, breathless. His eyes have darkened to a shade she’s never seen before. She is captivated by them.

“Is this still okay?” he asks hoarsely.

She can only nod.

He kisses her hungrily once more.

* * *

_I am kissing Peko._ His mind is racing. He’s pretty sure he’s dreaming.

_I’m kissing Peko. On my bed. And she’s half-naked._

The best part of all of it is that she is kissing him _back_.

He breaks from her lips to trail soft kisses along her elegant neck. Then, unable to help himself, he sucks gently at the curve of her neck and shoulder. She lets out a soft whimper that goes straight to his groin. He places a light kiss on the pink mark that he left behind.

He returns to her lips, shivers of pleasure radiating through him when he feels her open her mouth to him. He has one elbow curved by her head to keep himself supported above her, the other hand gently grasping the side of her delicate waist.

He dips his head down to pepper kisses along her collarbone. _Fuck, even her collarbone was sexy. How is that possible?_

As he slowly drifts lower past her neckline, he feels her shift beneath him.

He pauses his movements, hypnotized as he watches her reach behind her and undo the clasp of her bra. She shrugs it off.

 _Oh god help him._ His pants are straining against him.

She takes his hand into hers and guides it towards her. He gets the message, loud and clear.

He traces the outline of her breast teasingly, then cups her in his hand. She fits perfectly in his palm. His thumb flicks across her hardened nipple as he massages.

Peko leans into his touch which is making her body feel things she never knew it could. He lowers his hot mouth to her chest. As she feels his tongue encircle her nipple, she feels the growing ache between her legs become unbearable.

She maneuvers herself so that she can unbutton his dress shirt. She reaches the bottom and pulls out the rest of his shirt that’s tucked neatly into his pants. He leans back so that she can slide it off him. Then she spreads her palm on his bare chest, admiring the smoothness of his skin. He is hot under her touch.

Her hand travels lower and feels for the belt buckle on his pants. She accidentally brushes against his straining crotch and hears him let out a choked moan. She undoes his belt and carefully pulls down the zipper of his slacks. They fall just before his knees when she tugs gently at the sides. He helps her get them down the rest of the way and kicks out of them impatiently.

He is left in only his boxers. She blushes pleasantly at how aroused he is.

Peko watches him with heavy-lidded eyes as he continues down her body. He presses heated kisses on her flat stomach.

Suddenly, she feels his mouth touch the area just above her hipbone, and she jerks back wildly.

He stops instantly. “S-Sorry! You okay?” he asks, panicked.

“Ticklish,” she mumbles, embarrassed.

Relief floods his face. Then, “Is that so?” He grins at her wickedly. And sets a gentle kiss in the same spot.

She laughs, and it’s the best sound he’s ever heard in his life.

“Stop that!” But she’s smiling, and Fuyuhiko wishes he could take a picture. He wants her like this all the time. Carefree. Smiling. Uninhibited. Practically naked.

He places a kiss on her ghost of a smile in apology.

Then he moves lower until he is between her long, toned legs. His hands lazily caress from her ankles to the underside of her creamy thighs. Slowly, he glides his hands upwards, stopping just below the line of her black underwear. He hears her breath hitch.

He flickers his eyes to her face. “Is this okay?”

Peko nods, unable to tear her eyes away. Her body is burning.

He brushes his lips against her inner thigh and feels her tremble.

Then, with agonizing slowness, he slips one hand into her underwear and she releases a soft gasp at his touch.

Fuyuhiko lets out a low hiss. _Fuck, she is so wet._ He thought it was impossible for him to be any harder than he was. But apparently he was wrong.

He strokes her gently, feeling her slickness coat his fingers. She shudders with desire.

Peko’s eyes close shut, revelling in the sensations that he’s stirring up in her.

She almost protests when he pauses his movements.

“Peko,” she hears him say. She opens her eyes to look at him.

“You trust me?”

“Yes,” she responds with no hesitation.

He smiles at the sincerity in her answer and removes the final article of clothing off her body. She waits for what seems like forever before his touch is back. This time, his mouth has replaced his hand between her legs.

It is the sweetest form of torture Peko has ever experienced.

She has never felt so wonderfully vulnerable in her life.

Fuyuhiko is intoxicated with her. Her scent, her taste, those fucking gasps that keep falling from her lips. Everything about her is driving him crazy.

His tongue continues to encircle her swollen clit, only varying to dip his tongue into her lower folds.

He hears her breathing become more laboured, and when her thighs start to clench up around him, he slips two fingers into her hot core, his mouth still on her. He curls his fingers upwards inside her.

He watches her strain against the bed, hands fisting his sheets. Her eyes are closed, and her face is wholly flushed in pleasure. She is the hottest thing he has ever seen.

He can no longer bear it. He tugs down his boxers, and selfishly, he uses his one free hand that is not buried inside her to grip himself and strokes desperately.

Peko is sure she is on fire. She has lost track of what his teasing mouth and hands are doing to her. All she knows is that she is going to die from the intensity.

A deep coiling sensation in her belly is threatening to snap. She wants to beg him to stop and never stop at the same time.

And all at once, something comes flooding through her, and waves and waves of pleasure surge through her body, leaving her gasping.

He feels her orgasm all around him, his mouth and fingers soaked with her delicious wetness. That is all it takes for him to lose it. It only takes a few urgent pumps of his hand and the rush of his release is so overwhelming that he is unable to hold back his own involuntary groan.

She is trembling in the aftermath, feeling entirely drained.

He collapses next to her, panting heavily. “Holy shit.”

After a few moments, he turns to look at her.

“Ah, sorry about the mess,” he mutters.

Drowsily, she reaches over to his nightstand to grab some tissues and hands them to him, a small smile curving at her lips.

Fuyuhiko cleans them both up.

“Um…you alright?” he asks in a nervous tone.

She nods, looking up at his hovering face. “It was… _very good_ ,” she says shyly.

Her stomach flips pleasantly as a blushing smile flourishes on his face.

“A-ah…well…good.”

He lies down beside her and pulls his comforter over the both of them.

She is startled when he sits up abruptly again.

“Sorry, uh, you don’t have to stay here tonight if you don’t want to…” he says hastily.

“Should I go?” she asks, shifting.

“No!...I mean, whatever you want. You can stay or you can go…” He tries to be nonchalant about it.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“I-I…want what you want,” he replies.

 _That seems to have become their new motto,_ she smiles quietly to herself. He seems to have the same thought because he gives her a sheepish grin after.

“I would like to stay. The stability of my legs is…uncertain at the moment.”

“Peko…did you just make a joke? What happened to you?” He teases her.

She surprises them both by giving him a soft kiss on his lips in response.

An unknown emotion flickers across his face.

Peko feels his arms curl around her waist, tugging her to him beneath the sheets. Her hands come up to rest against his bare chest.

They kiss lazily, both sapped of energy but not wanting to stop touching each other.

When they part reluctantly, he rests his forehead against her cheek and closes his eyes. He is sure that he is going to get the best sleep of the week – and possibly his life – tonight.

Just as he’s about to doze off, Peko’s voice startles him alert. “I suppose you did not really fulfill your father’s assignment…” she contemplates pensively.

“Yeah, I could not give any fucks about that,” he snorts.

“Me either,” she replies honestly.

 _Good._ He smiles.

After a beat, he hears, “Perhaps we can complete it next time…”

She feels him stiffen against her.

“Fuck, Peko. You’re gonna be the death of me,” he groans.

She presses a light kiss to his lips in reply.


End file.
